A Trip to Silent Hill
by zemdem2462
Summary: Rated M for language,violence,gore,and possible gay love if I can work it in there. This is written with my own characters and is an odd mash up of the Silent Hill movies and games. I own none O f the Silent Hill monsters or plot ideas.
1. Chapter 1

"hfhh" = talking

'_mdfjsi_' = thinking or memory/flashback

\dgfug/ = location and/or time

/hfrtur/ = text

\Somewhere along a road in Virginia, 8:56 pm/

I cruised along the road, my powder blue Monterey being the only car on the road. I'll never understand why Vlad, my twin brother, had to move out here to Who- the-fuck-knows-where, Virginia. Yawning I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Normally I'd ignore it, but since I was the only one on the road, I decided to answer it.

/Bro-Bro where r u?/ I sighed and hit reply.

/On my wa-/ I dropped my phone and swerved to avoid a child that had appeared in the middle of the road. My car flew off the pavement and overturned on the grass next to it. I felt my seatbelt straining and vaguely wondered why the airbag hadn't deployed. I was kind of glad it didn't, I'd rather not have my face crushed by something trying to protect me. My chest hurt, my head was pounding, and I tasted a little blood in my mouth, but I was glad I wasn't hurt worse. After confirming that my chest was merely bruised, my headache was from the nasty bump on the back of my head, and I'd bitten the inside of my cheek, I thought of a new concern. What about the little boy?

I carefully maneuvered my way out of my formerly precious car, managing to only get a few cuts on my palms and knees from the shattered glass. Standing on the side of the road, I looked around. My headlights stayed on, even though my poor car had been practically destroyed. It illuminated a little way down the road, but no farther than a billboard for the up coming town that read 'Silent Hill'. I felt like I knew something about this place, but I wasn't in the right state of mind to think of it. After prying open the trunk and digging through the junk that feel out, I found my heavy duty flashlight. The weight in my hand and the knowledge that I'd just changed the batteries made me feel a little better about my situation. Pocketing the set of batteries that I kept for it, I walked onto the road to make sure I hadn't just committed my first murder. Bringing the light up to the middle of the road, I saw a boy lying on the ground. Feeling the panic rise in my chest, I ran over. Just as I was about to lean over and see if he was breathing, red eyes shot open. The pale boy stood up, snow white hair blowing in the wind.

"Hey, are you okay?" He just stared at me. "My name's Blake Knox, what's yours?" Still nothing. I was about to ask where he lived when he turned around and began walking down the street. Regaining my sense, I followed him. This kid couldn't be serious, he's gonna get himself killed.

As I followed the small albino, I smelt smoke wafting toward our direction. I lost the pale boy in the haze and suddenly the smoke got thicker. Afraid that the boy had walked his way into a wreck, I ran faster. I came upon a burning house with fire trucks on the lawn. I gasped in horror as a small body was carried out by EMT's. It was a boy that was burnt all over his body. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the shadow of a woman running away from the scene. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes and I felt bile rise in my throat. Resisting the urge to empty my stomach and swallowing it back down; I watched them place the bloody, burnt body onto a gurney. His head fell to the side and I felt the urge to scream at the sight of bright red eyes staring straight into mine. It felt like they were piercing my soul and my heart quickened in response to my fear. I felt woozy from holding in my scream and, refusing to let the firemen and paramedics know that some random stranger was watching and running the risk of being accused for setting the fire, I decided the best option was to keep holding it in and pass out.

When I awoke, it was day. Carefully standing up, I attempted to see through the mist surrounding me. It was too thick so I turned my flashlight back on. My attention was drawn to the billboard once again and I felt ready to pass out once more. I finally remembered where I'd heard of Silent Hill from before. The news had shown a whole history of the town and it's horrendous past. It'd also explained how there were many stories of people coming to this town and never returning. Those who did were declared insane and sent to mental hospitals, rambling about evil monsters and children controlling the whole town. The back of the billboard only confirmed my fears. There was no 'You are now leaving…', only the name of the town. If I did make it out, and the stories were right, then I'd be one of those rambling people. I took deep breaths, trying to calm my shaking body. Once I'd gotten my thoughts together, I began to walk down the first sidewalk I came upon. Luckily, I happened upon a map. It didn't look like anyone would need it, so I picked up a brick and smashed the glass.

It was a difficult choice between checking on the boy at the hospital or going to check myself into the sanitarium. I decided that an injured child was more important than my state of mind so I walked to the hospital, jumping at every noise. I tried to convince myself that the noises were from wild animals, but I knew that they weren't. I defiantly needed to visit that sanitarium as soon as possible; my mind is way out of whack. Maybe that car crash knocked something loose in my mind. I looked up to see the entirety of the only building in this town that seemed like the wind couldn't knock it over.

In big letters, over the entrance, were the words 'Alchemilla Hospital'. Alchemilla, that kind of sounds like the name of a band or something. The walls were a dull white with tons of windows on every side. The steps seemed huge. Then again, a lot of things seem gigantic when you're a scrawny, 5'4.5" male. I tried to regulate my breathing as I began my trek up the steps. Just because I was in a strange town that was said to be cursed doesn't mean I want people to know I'm freaked out. I managed to regulate my breathing, earning myself a cramp in my side, only to find that there was nobody at the receptionist's desk.

"Okay, maybe they're on break." I mumbled, ignoring the fact that I was deranged enough to start talking to myself.

After half an hour of waiting, I decided that they defiantly **were not **on break. Just as I was about to go check in the back for people, I got a call. I pulled out my phone and saw that it was my brother. I answered, but all I could hear was static.

"Hello?"

"Blake" I heard, blasting through the static.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where….you…..worried."

"What? I can't understand you, my signal's bad here."

"…you…hurry….need help."

"Help? Why do you need help Vlad. Hello? Are you still there? Vladimir say something!" The line cut off and my heart sunk to my stomach and sat heavily, like a stone. It grew even heavier when I realized that there was no way for me to reach my brother from here. My car was totaled, it was too far to walk, and it looked like there was no one in town to get a ride from. Not that I'd trust a stranger, but still.

Deciding that there was no use moping around (read: after crying for half an hour), I stood and walked back into the hospital hallway. I tried all the doors and none of them worked. Guess there's no bathroom breaks until later. I continued to the next hall and a blur, roughly the shape of a child, got into the elevator at the end. I ran after it, but wasn't quick enough. There was a "ding" and the little needle showed that the elevator had gone up to level two. I couldn't go to another floor, even if I wanted to, all the other buttons were broken. This hall was the same as the last, desolate and misty. The only exception was that one of the doors opened. The interior was a normal hospital room, but the bed had blood stains on it. I was just glad that the smell hadn't lingered. There was a big mirror on the wall and I had a bad feeling about it.

I blinked and suddenly the boy from the road had appeared in the mirror. Deciding to skip over a sad attempt to understand why he was only on one side of the mirror, I walked over to it. The boy put his hand on the mirror and I pressed mine against it.


	2. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

Bellacullen16

TheLionEventuallyEatsTheLamb

Anna Somerhalder

Zemdem2462


End file.
